In 3D or 2D video and/or still systems, an image is presented in a display device, for example in a handheld device, a television, a monitor, a camera and/or a gaming console. Most video broadcasts, nowadays, utilize video processing applications that enable broadcasting video images in the form of bit streams that comprise information regarding characteristics of the image to be displayed. Video applications may utilize various interpolation and/or rate conversion functions to present content comprising still and/or moving images on a display.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.